


Together

by blossomofsnow65



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomofsnow65/pseuds/blossomofsnow65
Summary: Mulder and Scully are on the run and she reflects on their lives as fugitives.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes!
> 
> I'm not convinced, but I had the idea on my mind for a while and I wanted to get it out there.
> 
> Enjoy!

Head down. Hair falling on each side of her face. Hands placed on each side of the bathroom sink of another shady motel in the middle of nowhere.

To Scully, it felt as if her mornings had always begun to start like this: staring at the dirty sink, closing her eyes, praying that it was all just a dream. She wanted so badly to open her eyes and find herself at her apartment, starting to get ready for the day, the smell of freshly brewed coffee coming in from the kitchen, smiling at the sound of Mulder chatting with baby William while feeding him.

But every time she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection, she saw the same thing every morning: bags under her eyes, skin slightly dry, the old motel smell overwhelming her nose and the faint sound of Mulder’s snores coming from the bedroom calming her edginess, reminding her that he was here: that they were together.

For the past months, her mornings had started the same way and she was getting used to it. She’d inspect herself in the mirror, looking for things that weren’t there the night before: a new wrinkle, a grey hair. As she examined her hair carefully, she remembered how the previous month she had suggested dying her hair.

“Which?” She asked Mulder after emerging from the bathroom with a box of brown hair dye and blonde hair dye on each hand, and a toothbrush hanging from the corner of her mouth. Mulder sat at the edge of the bed watching TV and turned his gaze to the boxes on Scully’s hand. She stood in place and started to move her hips, her hands accompanying the movement, slightly shaking the boxes.

“Why do you want to dye your hair, Scully?” Mulder blinked and asked back, completely confused.

“So that the risk of people recognising me decreases a little. I’m sick of going out and having to put my hair up and a sun hat on my head. I just thought I might as well just dye it.” She replied truthfully and shrugged, leaving the boxes on the drawer next to the bathroom door and walking to the sink to rinse.

Mulder came up to her and hugged her from behind. “Neither.” he said to her ear and kissed her below there. She lifted her eyes and looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. “We’ve had to change so much about our lives, Scully. I just want something to remain constant. Even if it’s as trivial as you not dying your hair.”

A sad sigh escaped her lips and she wondered how long it’d be before they could go back to their old lives again. She had told Mulder that she had no regrets about her choices and that she’d follow him anywhere and would do it all over again, and she meant every single word. Still, it didn’t stop her from wondering and wishing.

She left the bathroom and walked over to Mulder’s side of the bed. He was sleeping, but contrary to when they first had sex, he didn’t look peaceful. He was in foetal position, furrowing his eyebrows and a whimper or two would leave his lips every once in a while. It had been like this from day one. To Mulder, sleep wasn’t peaceful anymore. He refused to sleep, afraid of the nightmares that, more often than not, appeared. Nightmares that included everything from his abduction, to getting caught, to losing Scully, or – worse – to getting caught _and_ losing Scully.

When he started to stir and his head started to move from one side of the pillow to the other, Scully laid next to him, holding him close to her, closing her eyes and hoping that – if she concentrated hard enough – his discomfort would go away.

“No. No. No… Scully!” Mulder started stirring again, but Scully’s grip on him wasn’t hard enough. He kicked his legs and the sheets flew to the foot of the bed. Scully sat up and gently pushed his shoulders down and pressed them onto the mattress.

“Shh, Mulder. Mulder, wake up. Look at me.” She soothed him while caressing his face with her thumbs. He opened his eyes suddenly and the tears he had been holding for a while had made their long awaited entrance. She had never seen him cry like this, violently shaking and sobbing like she’s never heard anyone sob before, so she just held him in his arms, rocking him back and forth with her cheek against his head. “Mulder, I’m here. It’s okay.”

“Scully. I don’t want to lose you.” He simply said.

“You’re not going to lose me, Mulder.” Scully said, completely sure of the words that had left her lips. “We’re in this together, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Mulder looked up at her and smiled sadly. He wiped his face with his shirt and grabbed her face, a loving – yet sad -, look in his eyes. “I dreamed that they found us and took you away from me. That we were separated again. Only this time was worse because I had no one to trust; I truly believed in my heart that it was goodbye.” His eyes started to water again and she wiped the tears with her thumbs.

Her heart shattered. When he was gone, she had a whole bunch of people there for her when she needed them; and she had William. Her face fell at the thought of their son – their son she gave up for adoption because she thought she couldn’t keep him safe – and she wanted to cry with Mulder.

When Mulder left, she had this fantasy that he would come back and that they would leave the FBI and live in a nice house where they could raise William together. She would start to work as a doctor, Mulder would probably teach at the Academy or write about their time in the Bureau, maybe have another miracle baby. But what she definitely didn’t picture was running away and living in motels in the middle of nowhere, chased by the darkness.

Her eyes scanned the room and she spotted the boxes of hair dye she hadn’t thrown away in case Mulder changed his mind. “Mulder, do you remember when I suggested I dye my hair so that I would be unrecognisable? I also bought them because I was afraid.”

Mulder looked at her and blinked. “Why?”

“I was afraid of the same thing you are. What if we were separated, Mulder? I don’t think I’d be able to handle it. We were separated for so long and now that I have you back, I don’t want to be away from you. I just can’t stand the thought of it.” Her voice started to break and she looked at her fingers as she played with them. “We were separated and I gave our son up for adoption because he wasn’t safe, and I feel that if we’re not together, then we’re not safe either.”

Tears were now streaming down her face and it was Mulder’s turn to sooth her. “Scully. Listen to me. I will not let anything separate us, okay? It’s you and me against the world now.” He whispered as he held her face.

“Okay.” She nodded and he kissed the tears away. She smiled sadly.

She knew that she wasn’t going to be able to make Mulder’s nightmares disappear, nor she would be able to make hers disappear for that matter. She knew that they were in this for the long haul. How long? She wasn’t sure. She knew she missed her old life, as did Mulder. She knew that someday they were going to move out from old, smelly, dirty motels into a nice home. But right now, they only had hope and each other. And as long as they were together, they could get through anything. She was certain of that.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: blossom-ofsnow


End file.
